The New Student
by onepiecefan21
Summary: A knew student comes into Ichigo's life. I can not tell you anymore. wait. i like pie.IchigoOC UlquiorraOC i like pie: dont make fun. i like pie


**The New Student**

**This story is written for my loving self and for all you people that likes stuff like this**

**i personally hate this new story. im a one peice type.**

**in this story Ulquiorra might seam weak. I mean very weak.**

**do not criticize this story badly for this is my first bleach story**

**dont worry about Ulquiorra, he will still have a part in this story**

**also the espadas in this story are the good guys. This story takes place after Aizen gets killed.**

**if you have more questions, review. also srry for making this ch so short. no read and review.**

**or elso you get no cookie. Actually its my cookie. Ill give you candy instead. I got too much right now.**

**i have a stomach ach. **

**i like pie. **

**p.s. did i say i like pie?**

**p.p.s. if you dont like pie, you wont like this story.**

* * *

Rukia managed to get out of the crowd with Ichigo and Ishida right behind.

"What the heck?! Why is there a crowd here?!" Ichigo yelled at Ishida.

Ishida pushed up his glasses further up his nose closing his eyes. "I heard there was a new transfer student here."

"So?! Why would all these people want to see the transfer student?!" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Ishida by the front of his shirt and wiggle him around trying to get an answer.

Suddenly a fist came down on Ichigo's head making a big pink bump where it contacted.

"Calm yourself down Ichigo!" Rukia ordered sternly.

Ichigo stepped back while rubbing his head. Rukia was really scary. "But who is this new student anyway." Ichigo said keeping his voice down so Rukia didn't hurt him again."

"The answer to that is Yuri Hankiyo." Ishida answered from the background.

Rukia went silent.

"Rukia? Hello? Do you know her?" Ichigo got a serious face.

Rukia quickly put on a smile. "What made you think that?"

"Uh I don't know. You suddenly got si-" Ichigo started.

"Oh im late for my next class! Ill see you guys at lunch!" Rukia quickly cut him off an ran toward her next class."

"Weird. Well Ishida, im going to meet this girl." Ichigo said and before Ishida could say something, he disappeared into the crowd.

Ishida sighed and walked toward his other class shaking his head.

"Excuse me people. Hey that's my money! Hey comeback he- oh what's the use?" Ichigo glumly pushed further into the crowd while trying to see if any money was left inside his wallet. He accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh im so sorry." He reached down to grab the books that fell from the hands of the person he bumped into. "Again im really sorr-" Ichigo stared at the girl in front of him. She had long straight black hair, her left eye covered by some of the smaller pieces of hair, the right side of her hair kept out of her eyes by a pin. She was about 8 inches shorter than him.

"Um thank you." The girl said quietly as she took the books that Ichigo held out in front of her.

"You welcome. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo finally said.

"Oh my name is Yuri Hankiyo."

"You're the new girl!"

Yuri nodded slightly. "Well I have to go to my next class. Hey do you know where this place is?" She held out a slip of paper that had her class on it.

"Hey that's where im going right now. Follow me." Ichigo said and he grabbed her hand and helped her out of the crowd.

When they got to the class, Ichigo was suddenly attacked by his somewhat gay friend, Keigo.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to grab the person on his back.

"Why didn't you come to my birthday yesterday Ichi- wwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Keigo slid down the wall face first.

Ichigo cracked his knuckles. He swiveled around when he heard someone familiar at the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was Byakuya. First Renji, then Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, and now this?!

Byakuya slowly walked toward the front of the class as the girls in the class all stared at him with googly eyes. All except Yuri and of course Matsumoto.

"I am you teacher's replacement." Byakuya announced. "and you will call me teacher when I am here."

Ichigo started to sweat as he saw Byakuya turning his way.

Byakuya ignored him and started the class.

Ichigo sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang. He stomped over to Byakuya. "Hey what the heck are you doing here?!"

Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "I was sent here by the soul society and now please take your hands off me."

Ichigo's temples were now visible. "Why you-"

"Ichigo! Take your hands off Byakuya-sama!"

Ichigo turned just as Rukia's fist came contacting with his face. Ichigo covered his bloody nose as Rukia greeted Byakuya. Ichigo looked up at Yuri who was standing worriedly over him.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked as she helped Ichigo up to his feet.

"Oh im just fine. Don't worry about me." Ichigo quickly said nerously.

"Oh okay."

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime walked toward Ichigo. "I got sweat bean salad with chocolate melted on some rice. Want some?" She held out the disgusting looking food in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo quicly grabbed his lunch. "Its okay I already have a lunch." Ichigo said not wanting to hurt Orihime's feelings.

Orihime was still smiling. She turned to Yuri. "Oh hi! My name is Orihime."

"Hi Orihime. My name is Yuri Hankiyo."

"Oh do you want some of my lunch?" Orihime asked starting to open her lunch bag.

"That's okay. I have my own lunch too." Yuri said.

"Oh well more for me!" Orihime said gleefully and with that she tore into her lunch.

Ichigo sat down at started eating his lunch as he stared at Yuri trying to think why Rukia was acting so strange when she heard the name Yuri Hankiyo. 'Oh well. Ill just figure it out on my own then.' Ichigo thought to himself and he turned his attention to his lunch.

"Beep! Beep!" Rukia looked at her cellphone. She jumped up. She grabbed Ichigo who was still taking notes.

"HE-HEY!" Ichigo was dragged by the back of his shirt out of the class.

"Um Rukia? Where are you going." The teacher along with the rest of the people stared at Rukia.

"Oh um. Its time for Ichigo's dentist appointment." Rukia said and without another word, she dragged Ichigo out of the school. She quickly used the skull pendant and pushed Ichigo's shinigami form out of his body. "Im sorry about this but there is no time for explanations." Rukia said as she pulled the squirming shinigami.

Ichigo finally wiggled out of her grasp. "What was that for?!"

Rukia looked at him sternly. "A person with surprisingly high rejutsu is battling an espada."

"What?!" Ichigo finally got serious. "In which direction?!"

Suddenly a huge explosion came up from the woodlands to their left.

"Come on!" Rukia led the way.

When the two got to the explosion sight, they gasped at what they saw. Trees turned to smithereens, black scorches on the ground, giant ragged rocks that were jutting out of the ground. In the middle of it all, stood a panting Ulquiorra and another girl not so tired facing each other.

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra but Rukia was occupied with the girl.

Ichigo was about to charge when Rukia stopped him.

"Its too dangerous." Rukia said still fixed on the girl.

Suddenly Ulquiorra charged at the girl with his sword flashing.

"Hey get out of the…" Ichigo didn't get to finish the sentence.

With one hand, the girl stopped the sword in midair.

"Havent I told you it is useless?" the girl lifted her head to reveal a expressionless face of Yuri Hankiyo."

She took out her own sword. It was actually a long dagger. Yuri suddenly disappeared from in front of the espada and reappeared behind him.

As Ulquiorra turned to look at her, his back seamed to burst open several deep cuts. He coughed up blood.

"Your not worth fighting." Yuri said as she brutally kicked Ulquiorra into the nearest tree.

The espada fell unconscious even before he hit the tree.

"Yu-Yuri?" Ichigo stood dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

"Yuri Hankiyo." Rukia started. "Once a master swordswoman, once the ruler of Fakasiyuchi, the great city of Los Noches still hidden, once the daughter of the great Shinkamiku Hankiyo, the greatest shinigami that ever walked soul society. She is the Dragon Knight.


End file.
